Love It Or Leave It
by MonteSenpai
Summary: Tsubame was never one to pick sides, nonetheless stand her ground as a 'normal person' at Honnouji Academy. But, how can you do that when you're the most devoted person to Lady Kiryuin Satsuki? Or when the Elite Four are watching you're every move? But, when the fireball transfer student Matoi Ryuko comes and makes a show, does the she have a chance to be 'free?
1. Prologue

The sound of puddles splashing echoed across the forest, while the creator of it was running for her life.

The little girl sprinted tirelessly through the small clearing, pushing large thick bushes out of her way. The thought if pure adrenaline consumed her, trying to drown out the loud screams and canine barks heading her way. This forest was like giant labyrinth, with endless turns and dead ends.

The rain didn't help either. As if the rain god was laughing at her, drops of water pelted on her and onto the ground. The risk of dying from the cold and slipping on the ground was high.

She wanted to be the rain. To succumb into the earth, to disappear from this whole situation.

Right now, she was being chased by at least three-no four men, all having the same intention.

To kill her.

It has already been an hour since she first started running, already out of breath. The girl could've fell to the ground with ease, letting the men slaughter her.

But, she couldn't. She made a promise to someone that she would live. And it shall be kept.

Letting out huge pants, the female tried to run faster, her long locks flying rapidly. Her bare feet were riddled with fresh blisters and grimy dirt, but her whole appearance stood out more than her mere feet.

It was hard to make out the description of her, since everything appeared black and white.

Her frail body was covered with muck and unruly cuts and wounds. Only to covered by a mere slip of a torn dress, caused by the sharp roots of trees in her way. A rat nest's of thick choppy hair, her skin as smooth as jade. Faint gray eyes were widened in fear, the girl's face distorted into an expression of pure fear and terror. Twenty people could've described her as the definition of frightened.

Pushing more trunks out her way, more louder yells and hound-like barks became closer by the near second.

"I think we got her, fellas!"

"Come out come out wherever you are, you stupid brat!"

The girl let out a small, yet quiet yelp, as she continued to run. Lights behind her became more brighter and focused on her, loud footsteps shaking the ground. She felt tears spring her eyes, the urge to give up evident. But before she could shed a tear, she made a sharp turn, abruptly hiding behind a large boulder.

Quiet as a mouse, the female curled up into a ball and began to sweat nervously. Her heart beating against her rib cage, loudly and suspenseful. The footsteps became louder as they soon stopped, the hunters right in front of the boulder. She could hear the yelps and growls emit from their trained dogs.

"Oi, where she'd go?!"

"H-Hey don't look at me, Harry was supposed to keep an eye out for her."

"No-o, it was R-Ron's! Besides, I-I think she went that way, boss."

"Then don't stand there, you idiots, after her!"

Thinking they nodded their heads in approval, the quartet soon left in a hasty sprint, their hounds following behind. After a few moments, a shaky sigh escaped the little girl's mouth. She could finally rest her aching feet and mind. But, all she could see was the last hour's events. Blood spilling, the cries of agony and torture, bodies running or getting tormented, ear splitting screams...

It clouded her mind, a fog of agony and fear consuming her thoughts. Enough to distract her from the loud thunderstorm and the sounds of the now desolate forest.

'Its okay, it's okay. Nothing's there, I bet if I open my eyes, those people would be gone...'

She mentally told herself, hugging her body tightly.

She opened her big bright orbs, the forest right in front of her as the rain raged on. The leaves of the trees overhead played a soft melody with the wind, animal sounds slightly loud. The sound of the nature, she supposed. With the aid of thunder.

"See? There's nothing there-"

A loud growl emitted into her right ear,

She spoke too soon.

The girl abruptly turned to her left, letting out a shriek in surprise. It was dog. Not just any dog, one of the hunter's dogs. Lightning struck. The hound continued to growl and move closer to the petite girl , making her begin to move away from it quickly. It bared its teeth, slobber and spit drooling from its muzzle. The thought of running away from it was impossible, the thought of fighting it was more impossible.

Not giving a second thought, she jumped from her spot and tried to make a break for it.

A pain surged instantly through her leg, up to where she let out a strangled scream escape her mouth. She could describe it with every synonym of pain she could come up with. Agony, torment, you name it. She has had bites before, but not this painful. Now being pulled forcefully in the jaws of the dog, she tried to release herself from the canine.

"No! Let go of me!" She begged with utter pain and plead.

In return, the canine only bit down harder, making her let out another yelp, dragging her across the ground. She felt the dog's sharp teeth sink into her frail skin, letting blood stream out and bone marrow be broken. The dog had just broken her leg with one fell swoop. Being dragged on the stomach was a pain.

The animal continued to drag the girl across the ground by the leg, with her struggling and yelling like a lunatic. The canine treated like a stick, fetching her to bring her back to its forest's floor was now stained with a trail of crimson blood, thanks to the demon dog dragging her. She continued to struggle more, until she heard voices.

"Dammit, where'd the hell- oh, look who we have here!"

The dog began to hasten its pace, until it abruptly stopped, making her halt with a stop. She was now dirty and ragged than before, definitely more bloody. The female heard the sound of footsteps in front of her, making her look up in fright. The hunter gave her a smug grin on his malicious face.

The animal soon dropped her leg in front of its master. making the girl crawl away quickly from them. But, it was use, for her back only met against the bark of an old pine tree.

"G-Get away from me!" She warned harmlessly, trying to put her weight into the tree behind her.

Lightning flashed before her eyes, outlining the foul man and his twisted grin.

"Look at that, boys, a little bird who has lost way to fly. No where to run or hide.." The man said to his henchmen, who were in the back laughing.

They were cornering into the tree, making her backside prickle at the pain of the pressure. Her eyes were wide with fear, her breath becoming more rigid at the point of hyperventilation. Sweat and rain mixed, making wet trails down her forehead and face.

"...but, let's see how hard she will sing for us. "

She wanted to cry, so bad. Tears began to swell up in her orbs, her face becoming red and wet. She wanted to curl up into a ball and wished this never close her eyes and suddenly open them to see this twisted scene was just a nightmare. Push all this away, to ignore her pain-throbbing leg and scenes of anarchy and terror that have happened. Warm feelings of 'home' to reoccur once more. But, like water, a single event rippled everything that she once knew and loved.

She wanted her family back, her friends, everything that had meaning to her...It was all gone.

Nothing left but torn and tainted memories in the abyss of her mind.

Reality hit her like a truck.

"NO!"

"NO!"

Shaky breath coursed through the 17-year's old mouth. She instinctively clutched her bedsheets in fear, as nervous sweat trickled down her tan face. Her heart was beating out of its ribcage, preparing to run a full marathon. Purple-gray eyes were almost popping out her sockets in shock.

The girl looked around her room, hoping that 'reality' wasn't happening.

Nothing but her bedroom.

After a moment of recollection, she put a single hand onto her chest, feeling her heartbeat soon slow down. Her breath became even as well, as she soon let out a sigh in utter relief. Her linen white sheets were tossed about, almost sliding down the bed into a heap on the ground. The girl was pretty sure that her hair was a mess, almost resembling a

'A dream, it was just a dream...' She ran a hand through her chestnut brown locks, soon turning her head to glance at the huge window pane beside her. It was clear blue sky speckled with white clouds. A trio of birds flew right past her window.

The raven-haired girl inhaled, flopping down on her bed to exhale.

The girl put an arm against her head, thinking absentmindedly. The familiar feeling of the dream consumed her. But, deep inside her mind, she knew it wasn't just an ordinary dream.

"But, why does a memory feel like a dream?"

**Hello, MonteSenpai here! First to say, thank you for taking a moment out of your time to skim or read my story, it is greatly appreciated. This is the start of my first fanfiction concerning KLK and the use of my own OC. I have wanted to write a KLK storyline for my character for a long time, the hours I've spent making her come to life in this tale certainly was draining and ambitious. Though, my love towards this show covers the stress and exhaustion I'll go through. Aside from that, despite my enthusiasm to write this story, its not gonna be a easy task. The story will consist of KLK main story line, plus a few additional things made by yours truly. This story is on and off, meaning its not going to have a set schedule unless I put one later. You'll also notice that I didn't mention my character's name yet in the story so far. That is saved for later, but closer than you'd expect! **

**So I hope you to see you in the next installment! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was like every other. The azure sky above was streaked with gray and white colors, the fall weather wind causing cold nips and brushes, the oddly serene atmosphere of this bustling and spiral city, all ignored by its citizens like every other day. It seemed to be a bit much to care about a day like each day before, but it takes time to appreciate the small quirks of life's offerings. I guess it was just another day in the life of boring 'ol me.

I walked in between the streets that the narrow buildings around me made. It was just a crisscross of intersections and roads to get to the top of this very city and the added annoying factor of scaling upwards up this massive hill. Workout it maybe, a possible pain in the side, but you grow used to it.

I knew my route to Honnouji Academy from every corner for the past few years. The school was my reoccurring destination. I continued up the cement sidewalk, where people passed by me without a second glance. I maintained my ghost like presence by drawing my hat lower and trudging up a bit faster. The last thing I wanted was to have curious eyes on me and my way to the much anticipated Academy.

To say the least Honnouji is a huge slice of present existence. My ties with my duty there were a bit hard to explain, but I was a student. Though at the same time, I was far from the typical student. I went almost everyday, even on weekends! It would sap my energy once I finish my work and it was a never ending process. It wasn't because I'm a bad kid. Oh that was laughable. My closest colleagues wouldn't even place me and delinquent in the same sentence. But yet again, some of them barely have a funny bone in their body. It was hard to relate with them on the tasks I was handed, probably eating from a silver platter with the privileges they had. Me? It wasn't exactly the same.

I spotted a familiar alleyway opening as I got farther up. Stopping in front of it, I took a cautious glance left and right out of intimacy before entering the small and damp alley. It was out of nature I guess, only I knew of this shortcut and I wanted to keep it that way, a bit selfish of me but it was a diamond in the rough for me to find. Disregarding the smell of dirt and mildew, it's shady background seemed to be the perfect coverup for the treasure it held: a hidden staircase that led to the entrance of the massive academy. Making my way past the puddles and litter, I saw the very staircase and made my way towards it.

The reason of my penchant towards this staircase was because it seems like fate to find.

Sure, it was a bit worn down and overgrown with weeds but the aspects it held was what it overruled it all. Heck, I could use the common way of attending school by trolley, but I wasn't common. I didn't suffer at all by my decision. To me, this was a secret garden, just for me to use and to know. I sounded like a person with a weird secret almost, but everyone has theirs.

So, I ascended up the staircase, minding the crumbled steps and long stems of weeds, I saw the beckoning light above that was the end of the steps. It was impossible to miss. It was like a transition from night to day when I exited, where I instinctively covered my face with my forearm to avoid the eye burning beams.

The air became clear of stench and odor, the familiar sky coming to view as I exited. It seemed like I was stepping into another world. A world I knew that was not favored by all. I stopped at its end to view Honnouji Academy. It was huge and intimidating with strong cement walls that went a full 360 degrees except to make a four edged star shaped opening, the school's entrance. A tall tower peaked from atop of it like a candle on a cake, shinning due to it blocking the morning sun behind it. It was the topper of Honnouji City and its headquarters, a beacon of striking authority and power. Huh, still the same as ever.

"I shouldn't expect any change from this fortress of a school." I muttered to myself.

Still standing the same place on its dirt turf, I looked down to make final adjustments to my uniform.

My uniform was not like any usual assigned uniform. It differed by much farther. Instead of a girly sailor skirt and tie, I wore a periwinkle blue blazer with a white collared shirt underneath with a jet black tie. Along with it, I worked a striped skirt with the same blue with a white stripe on its ends, where I also wore black tights and a pair of brown school shoes. Second to last, my hands were clothed in a pair of white gloves with couplets. And the final touch, a flashy mail carrier's cap perched on top of my head with the school's symbol in fabric gold.

It certainly clashed with the norm, but I certainly didn't care. I was a averagely tall girl with a curtain of dark brown hair and coconut colored skin with a thick long scar running on the bridge of my abnormal nose. It was a joke not to be stared at.

Adjusting the strap of my leather school satchel, I let out an exasperated breath to let out my tension.

Time to begin the normal day of,

HONNOUJI ACADEMY'S STUDENT MAIL CARRIER-

A ear-shattering scream and earthly shake cut me away from thoughts. I looked ahead to see the source was from the confines of the academy, most likely the front grounds. It didn't seem to surprise me that I couldn't even have my moment. So with a quick sigh, I made my way to the entrance, with all I thought before behind me.


End file.
